Finding Out about the French Lessons
by Historyexplorer12
Summary: Sequel to French Lessons. Sirius and the other Marauders find out Remus is dating Lucius Malfoy. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters Warnings: implied M/M relationship, British swearing, T to be safe, second in unnamed !verse


**AN: Sequel to my story** **French Lessons.** **This was based off of a request made forever ago by a guest reviewer sara. And because I was suddenly in the mood for some more Remus/Lucius, I decided to try and give them something. I know it's not exactly what they were looking for, but I hope they enjoy it if they happen to see it. Hope you all like it!**

"You're doing _what?!_ " Sirius Black, a friend of Remus Lupin and one-fourth of Hogwarts' infamous Marauders, was being held back from possibly murdering one Lucius Malfoy, the boyfriend of Remus Lupin, "Let me _go_! I need to Avada Kedavra his petite _arse_!"

Hearing this, Remus, who had just told his friends he was dating a Malfoy, as well as one of the Marauders' mortal enemies, spoke up, "No one is killing anyone, Sirius! I know it's unconventional, but-"

"Unconventional! It's against the bloody rules is what it is!" Sirius, also known as Padfoot among the four friends, insisted loudly.

"Shut up and let me explain, Black!" now Remus was mad, and his friends knew it; when he addressed people by their last name, Remus was furious. The three other members of the teenage werewolf's pack stared at him, stunned to silence, "Lucius was failing French, so the teacher asked me to tutor him-"

" _WHA-?!_ " but Sirius never got to finish his question, because James clapped a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Continue, Moony," he nodded.

"As I was saying," Remus fixed Sirius with a hard glare, "I was asked to tutor Lucius in French and I agreed. That's where I was going all those months. Along the way, we fell in love. And now he's my boyfriend. I asked him three weeks ago. Okay, James, you can let him go now," Sirius had stopped fighting during Remus' speech.

It was done, and Sirius sank into an armchair by the fire in the Common Room, which was empty besides the four of them because it was the Christmas holidays, "But... why?"

Remus knelt in front of his best friend so as to be able to be close to him while he explained, "Because he makes me feel good. At first, I saw him just like you do; he was a pompous arse and then some. But as I got to know him bit by bit, I realized he was just like me: an outcast who just wants to be normal. And while I have you lot, he had no one."

"So you're with him out of pity."

Remus was quick to correct him, "No, no. I'm with him because I feel a connection with him. All those hours tutoring him; we'd talk, in French of course, for hours. I know that he wasn't supposed to be an only child. He had an older brother who died in a flying accident when he was eighteen and Lucius was twelve. I know that his father took to drinking and beating him after his brother's death. I learned that hates being a Pureblood but has to pretend he doesn't mind it in order to please his father. He's not what you think, Siri. I promise. So can we just go see him so you all can meet the real Lucius? He's already agreed. We'll all be in the Room of Requirement, on neutral ground. Please? I'd really like him to meet my best mates."

"All right, fine," Sirius chuffed in defeat. He could never resist Remus' puppy-dog eyes, But any funny business and I Adava Kedavra his arse."

"No you won't," Remus leaned in to give Sirius a kiss on the cheek in thanks.

"And why the Hell not?" Sirius was indignant.

By this time, Remus had stood up and was making his way to Portrait Hole, "Because you love me," he grinned, and then laughed aloud when Sirius jumped up from his armchair and began to chase him with a playful growl, leaving James and Peter to follow at a walk.

James leaned over to whisper to Peter as they walked after Remus and Sirius, "Nutters, those two," which earned him a grin, a nod, and a chuckle as they continued to walk to the Room of Requirement to meet the true Lucius Malfoy, boyfriend of their beloved werewolf Remus Lupin.

 **AN: Hope you all enjoyed it! There will be more Remus/Lucius to come in the future!**


End file.
